


Handle with Care

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Sam Winchester has known his share of heartbreak, he lost his fiance in a house fire. He moved back home to help his brother with the family business but he won’t let anyone get close to him. Y/F/N Y/L/N was finally free from an abusive relationship or so she thought. One night while driving home, he sees the remains of an accident. Sam rescues a beautiful, unconscious woman from the suspicious looking car wreck and the first chink in his armor appears. When secrets are revealed about her it brings Sam’s protective side roaring to the surface. He swore he would never love again, but will this timid, broken woman heal his heart. Will they rescue each other?





	1. Nowhere to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the only male douchey character I thought would fit with this story. So Shane is from TWD but this is not a crossover.

_Bitch._  His hand crumpling the paper he held in his fist, he couldn’t believe that she had done it. Divorced him, while he sat in prison serving the sentence for domestic abuse, rape and for assaulting the prick cop who had tried to stop him from disciplining his wife. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back he slowly rolled his head from one side to the other, trying to loosen the tightly coiled muscles in his shoulders and neck. He knew that the release officer had handed him the divorce papers along with the protection order, just to get a rise out of him. But, Shane wasn’t stupid, he had bided his time, had gotten in no trouble, working the system to his advantage.

He wasn’t even supposed to be eligible for parole until next February, but thanks to overcrowding and his impeccable good behavior, they were releasing him today. If he was lucky, Y/N wouldn’t even have been notified, as the decision came down yesterday afternoon. He smirked at the guard as he listened to the man drone on and on about what would happen if he disregarded the protection order. It was just a piece of paper, that wouldn’t keep him from showing her what pain was.

Shane Walsh was a free man, after serving roughly 586 days in prison. He breathed in the fresh air, thankful to be free of the smells of unwashed bodies and lousy food. The sounds of normal everyday life were something he was glad to hear again. He would take the bus back to Wall, find Y/N, and then it was a matter of settling scores.

He felt his anger spike at the thought that you had left him. Hell, you should be grateful for the attention he had paid to you in school. You didn’t know how to cook, or how to keep your goddamn mouth shut, which was why he had to discipline you so often. You should have been grateful for the attention that he paid to you, period. He took you in when no one else would have, put food on the table for you, decided what you deserved. It’s not like you were pretty, hell, you were skinny, had no tits to speak of and you sure as hell couldn’t satisfy him in bed. The only thing you had going for you was an ass that wouldn’t quit and this time, he was going to take advantage of that, he thought as he palmed his growing erection. Quickly, he walked to the bus station, he was eager to be home.

* * *

Once back in Wall, he walked from Main Street to the corner of Fifth, and stopped at the park that was across the street from the house. He made sure to stay in shadow of the trees, he didn’t want to spook you, yet. The car wasn’t in the driveway, which pissed him off even more, God help you if you were driving it, he thought.

Shane settled in to wait, his anger and rage building slowly. You would be back and then well then he would have some fun. You were going to pay for the cops showing up that night, for testifying against him and for divorcing him. Once he was done with you, no man would ever want you again. He was going to make sure of that. He tore the divorce papers and protection order into tiny pieces, “Like a piece of paper would keep you safe,” he muttered, “Tonight there won’t be anything but pain, that’s a promise Y/N.” 


	2. Broken Taillights

The incessant beeping of an alarm slowly invaded the mind of the tall, muscular man sprawled facedown in the bed. He reached a large hand out from under his pillow and slapped his long fingers down on the top of the alarm clock silencing it. Opening one eye, he groaned as he rolled over. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he knew what would happen if he did. **  
**

What always happened when he tried to get more than a few hours of sleep. He would dream of her. Even though it had been a year and a half since Jess died, the ache in his heart was still fresh. He felt the familiar tightening in his chest from just thinking her name, the therapist he had been seeing had said that he would probably feel that forever, but that it would lessen over time. It was no longer that soul crushing grief it had been in the beginning so for that he was grateful.

Yawning he sat up and stretched, clearing his mind like Dr. Mills had taught him. Routine was important for Sam Winchester, it was slightly militant the way he had learned to compartmentalize his emotions. He knew the doctor would prefer him to lift the stranglehold he had over them, but if he did, Sam feared he would end up back in that hospital only this time he wouldn’t be Sam anymore, just an empty shell; locked in his nightmares.

He made his bed with military precision, satisfied that a quarter would bounce on it if he tried. Sam grabbed his running clothes from the dresser and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He walked quietly down the hall, not wanting to disturb his older brother or the woman he had come home with, as he passed Dean’s open door he got a glimpse of white pale flesh and clothes strewn everywhere. After relieving his full bladder and brushing his teeth, he dressed quickly. He wanted to get his run over with and be back at the house to wake Dean and get him moving.

They had to drop the motorcycle off that Dean had finished restoring and it would take at least three hours to get there. Sam was looking forward to the solitude as he rode, concentrating on the pavement as the miles passed, feeling the wind and sun, the vibration of the bike-all of it would be the perfect white noise he needed to stay focused.

* * *

“Coffee, Sammy?” Dean grumbled as he leaned against the counter holding a mug like it was a gift from the Gods.

Sam chuckled, “Rough night, Dean? That’s what you get for staying at the bar till closing. Did the flavor of the week get out of here alright?”

Dean smirked, “Best way to live Sammy boy. You should give it a try, you might like it.”

Shaking his head, Sam took the cup he was offered, “I leave that to the master. I’m hitting the shower, then I’ll be ready to head in.”

Dean just nodded and waved him away, it was going to take a little longer for Dean to be ready to go. He sighed though as he watched his little brother walk away, wishing for just a moment that Sam was still living the apple pie life he deserved. Losing Jess had been the worst, Dean thought. After their parents had died in a car accident when Dean was twenty and Sammy was only sixteen had been hard enough to deal with, but Dean had done the best he could with raising Sam, truth be told they had raised each other.

Then he had met Jess and everything seemed to be going great for the youngest Winchester. His memory turned bleak as he remembered showing up to the small house they lived in, because Sam had wanted to talk to him about something important. If he had only known what would happen that night, he and Sammy would never have stayed at the bar till closing just to celebrate. Dean remembered the fear that had settled in his stomach when they had pulled back up at the house engulfed in flames.

He could still see Sammy racing towards the door and the firemen tackling him to the ground to stop him. The wail that Sam let out had chilled Dean to the core when they had brought out the woman his little brother loved. The white sheet was soot covered and hid the remains of what the fire had done. At that point, Dean thought things couldn’t get much worse, until he got the call from the hospital a month later. The suicide attempt by Sam had shaken Dean to the point where he had stayed drunk for a solid week after agreeing to have Sam committed to Healing Hands Mental Health Facility. He blamed himself, for not keeping a better eye on his brother. His dad had always told him, that Sam was his responsibility and he had let them all down. Dean shook his head, trying to clear out the old painful memories. Sam was home, he was in a better place and they were together.

He walked to his room, grabbing some clothes for his own shower as he heard Sam exit the bathroom. Now that the garage was starting to pick up a steady stream of clients, thanks to Sam, he was hoping that they would be able to afford the place next door. He knew Sam was wanting to have his own space, but Dean was leery. Dr. Mills had been with Sam on now being a good time for Sam to try being on his own, but Dean was having a hard time with it. On the drive back, he made the decision to talk to Sam and see if they could agree on letting Sam have his own space but staying close-next door close.

* * *

The day spent in Rapid City, had been well spent. The client was more than happy with the restoration of the motorcycle and had even given the boys a bonus for finishing it in record time. The boys took time to hit some of the junkyards to see if they could find the next big project. Dean loved restoring cars and Sam was really good at finding buyers, sure the shop got by on the normal day to day repairs but it had always been John’s dream to rely on restorations only.

By the time they headed back to Sioux Falls with the purchase of an old 65 Camaro under their belt, it was dark and overcast. Dean looked over at Sam and decided was now a good time as any to bring up the subject. “So, Sammy, I know you’ve been wanting to get out on your own and since we got extra with the bike, what would you think about possibly renting the place next door?”

Sam looked at Dean in surprise, he truly thought Dean would never agree to it. He knew that Dean blamed himself for the attempt to take his life, and no matter what Dr. Mills or himself had told Dean he wouldn’t accept that it had been Sam’s doing, just like calling for an ambulance had been his way of deciding that he really wanted to live. He blew out a shaky breath, “I’ve been thinking about it, I want to be on my own, I really do, but right now I like the setup we have. Unless you want me to move out? Is that it?” Sam started talking a little faster, his anxiety spiking just a little.

Dean cursed inwardly, “Dude, no! I don’t want you to move out, I like that you are right there to make sure my ass gets up on time everyday, like you’ll be doing tomorrow cause we are going to the bar tonight. Don’t tell me no, Sammy, we are going to celebrate a job well done.”

Sam knew that he needed to make an effort to get out more, it was something he had been fighting, but sitting at home was getting him nowhere it was time to join the living again. “Yeah, I agree, Dean we should celebrate.”

Dean jerked his head toward Sam in surprise, making the Impala swerve on the road, “Seriously!?”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah seriously, jerk! Now watch the road, I’d like to get there in one piece.”

Dean smirked, “Bitch.” Inwardly, Dean was jumping for joy, this is the first attempt Sam had made to go out and possibly enjoy himself. Hopefully this was a sign of healing that Dean had been looking for.

“Dude, pull over!” Sam yelled suddenly.

“Huh-What the hell?” Dean grunted as he quickly pulled over on the edge of the road.

Both men saw the faint red lights shining up from the ditch, half of the guardrail was gone, the other part was twisted in the air. Sam was the first one out of the car and heading down the incline towards the red lights.

“Damn it, Sammy! Wait!” Dean called out.

* * *

Sam slid down the hill carefully, but once he had seen the car, whose front end was crumpled against the thick trunk of a massive tree, he moved quicker. The driver side door was hanging open, the dinging of the interior light being left on the only noise in the air. Sam moved to the driver’s side first, looking around for the person, he searched everywhere but there was no one to be found. The low moan he heard, caused him to jump slightly when he noticed the body in the passenger side slumped forward, head on the dashboard. He ran back towards the passenger side of the car, only to find that the door had been jammed in a way it couldn’t be open from the impact. He moved back to the driver side.slid into the car, and gently placed his fingers on the neck of the unconscious woman, praying that he would feel a pulse.

Sighing in relief when he felt a weak but there pulse, Sam quickly stuck his head out of the door and yelled at his brother, “Dean! Call 9-1-1! She’s alive!”


End file.
